


Равносторонний треугольник

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Равносторонний треугольник [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разные грани любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Бьянке, которая убедила меня, что омегаверс можно написать по чему угодно.)))
> 
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ, трисам, омегаверс, три пола, упоминается мпрег. Текст рассчитан на читателей, знакомых с каноном.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Город медленно пробуждался ото сна.  
      Из-за домов на окраине вставало солнце, и все ночные твари расползлись по норам. Утренний Париж был свеж, умыт и невинен, как монастырь бенедиктинок.  
      Густой пурпур рассвета плавно перетёк в ярко-алый и цвет благородного янтаря. От возвышающегося над площадью здания Оперы протянулись фиолетовые тени. Утренняя мешанина красок разбежалась под набирающим силу светом и ударила по глазам спящего на крыше театра мужчины.  
      Тот открыл глаза и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы, бездумно глядя вверх, где безупречную бирюзу неба подминало под себя расплавленное золото — того же удивительного оттенка, что и глаза мужчины. Несмотря на неудобство, он любил спать здесь, под открытым небом, где на него не давила многотонная претенциозная безвкусица Опера Популер.  
      А ещё здесь ему снились настоящие сны. Не сумятица из серых силуэтов, из которой выстреливали острые жала плетей и грязные ругательства, но настоящие красочные представления. Сегодня ему снилась Кристина, так что утро можно было назвать удачным.  
      Поправив маску, мужчина сел, подтянув колени к груди и оперев на них подбородок. Восход всегда ассоциировался у него с музыкой: вот и теперь он услышал пронзительную песнь скрипки и ритмичный грохот барабанов. Ещё несколько минут — и воздух наполнится обычным шумом просыпающегося города, который ему не удастся послушать из опасения, что вездесущие рабочие будут тереться у самой двери на крышу, не дав ему незамеченным спуститься обратно, в душный сумрак подземелий.  
      Ярко-жёлтые глаза мужчины сузились, когда он увидел подъезжающую к театру карету. Лефевр. Пунктуален, как и всегда. Плотнее закутавшись в плащ, Призрак встал и легко спрыгнул с остывшего за ночь медного листа. Оглядев пустую крышу, он по привычке потёр копыто одного из бронзовых коней, отполированное множеством суеверных рук, и канул в темноту чердачного окна.  
      Сегодня был особенный день — день, когда в Опера Популер наконец-то останется лишь один альфа.  
  


* * * * *

       Карлотта Гуидичелли любила нежиться в постели.  
      Сегодня её, как и всегда в последние лет восемь, разбудил жалобный стон. Сев на кровати и сдёрнув с лица розовую шёлковую маску для сна, Карлотта пихнула в необъятный бок сопящего рядом мужчину.  
      — Убальдо, прекрати, — прошипела она.  
      Тот отреагировал тем, что повернулся на другой бок и продолжил нахрапывать. Карлотта вздохнула: это был её крест.  
      Когда они только начинали свою карьеру в тёплой солнечной Италии, Убальдо Пьянджи был совсем другим. Стройный улыбчивый омега с завораживающе-синими глазами, он покорял всех женщин, независимо от возраста. Его голосу, молодости и красоте с одинаковой страстью аплодировали и совсем юные провинциалки, у которых за душой не было ничего, кроме невинности и крепкого здоровья, и искушённые аристократки, щеголявшие массивными, украшенными гербами кольцами на костлявых морщинистых пальцах.  
      Но Карлотта твёрдо знала, что Убальдо принадлежит ей — со всем своим обаянием и красотой. Они вместе выкарабкались с самого дна жизни, они знали друг о друге такое, за что любой охочий до сенсаций репортёр с лёгкостью продал бы душу. И им было чертовски удобно вместе: общее дело, любовь к деньгам и никакого риска нежелательных отпрысков. Должно быть, господь просто закрутился в делах, когда забыл признать богоугодным союз женщины и омеги.  
      Идиллия продолжалась до тех пор, пока на голубоглазого красавчика с ангельским голосом не положил глаз герцог Мартиньяни, чья дурная репутация бежала впереди него. Но, увы, Убальдо не было до репутации никакого дела — он впервые в жизни умудрился влюбиться. В принципе, Карлотта даже где-то его понимала: герцог был привлекателен и порочен. Или, скорее, привлекателен своей порочностью. И всё это не коснулось бы её, если бы проклятый Мартиньяни не оказался столь плодовит. Когда Убальдо явился к ней ночью, бледный и дрожащий, с известием о том, что в его чреве, кажется, возник плод, Карлотта не поверила ушам.  
      — Как можно быть настолько беспечным?! — визжала она, круша фарфоровых пастушек на каминной полке.  
      Убальдо стоял и сопел, терпеливо пережидая бурю. А когда женщина немного успокоилась, жалобно прошептал:  
      — Но ты же примешь его? Я смогу содержать вас обоих… И Паоло обещал помочь.  
      Карлотта взвилась пуще прежнего. Чтобы она зарубила карьеру из-за того, что кто-то не в силах уследить за собственной задницей?!  
      — Я не собираюсь портить голос, — заявила она. — Ищи себе другую бабу.  
      — Мне нужна только ты… — попробовал заикнуться Убальдо.  
      Но она выставила его вон.  
      Сейчас она бы сделала всё по-другому. Она бы нашла здоровую женщину, согласную за деньги выносить этот нежеланный плод. Она бы отдала половину состояния, чтобы всё оставалось по-прежнему. Но тогда Карлотта была зла. Она ещё не понимала, что имя её гневу — ревность. И лишь когда Убальдо пропал, её гнев утих, сменившись тревогой и навеки поселившейся в сердце болью.  
      Он едва не умер тогда, не найдя в себе силы связаться с другой. Время было упущено, плод успел закрепиться, и только мастерство старенького врача спасло Убальдо. Он потерял много крови и навсегда лишился возможности к зачатию — но он остался жив.  
      Убальдо так и не узнал, сколько слёз пролила Карлотта, баюкая в руках его голову, пока доктор суетился между его ног, сердито гоняя свою помощницу.  
      — Жить будет, — проскрипел врач, считая пульс, когда всё закончилось. — Но мне пришлось удалить детское место.  
      — Спасибо вам, — сквозь слёзы шептала Карлотта, понимая, что за этот великий дар ей не расплатиться.  
      — Ничего… — врач нахлобучил мятую шляпу, кивнул помощнице, подхватившей его саквояж, и направился к двери. — Пусть ест поменьше — и всё будет в порядке.  
      Вышел страшный скандал.  
      Едва очнувшись, Убальдо вызвал на бой герцога, и дело удалось замять с большим трудом. В конце концов, кто он был против одного из древнейших итальянских семейств? Им предложили деньги. С единственным условием — они навсегда покинут страну.  
      К счастью, талант творческого тандема Гуидичелли-Пьянджи был знаменит далеко за пределами легендарной Ла Скала.  
      — Надеюсь, ты довольна, — рычал на Карлотту Убальдо, узнав о постигшем его несчастии.  
      Разумеется, он не соблюдал рекомендации доктора: разбитое сердце и чужое предательство сделали своё чёрное дело — Убальдо стал стремительно полнеть.  
      И самое ужасное в этом было то, что Карлотта не чувствовала себя виноватой. Преданной — да. Грязной — да. Но она всё равно не нашла в себе силы расстаться с тем, кто знал её настоящей.  
      Постепенно Убальдо привык к тому, что на новом месте звездой сцены стала его подруга. Привык к её испортившемуся характеру. Привык к тому, что она неделями не допускала его до своего тела, предпочитая местных поклонников.  
      И всё-таки они были вместе.  
      Карлотта потянулась к болтавшемуся рядом с кроватью шнуру и дернула. Где-то в глубине дома, привлекая внимание горничной, звякнул колокольчик. Спустя десять минут на пороге спальни возникла прислуга, держа перед собой поднос с завтраком.  
      — И где тебя носило? — прошипела Карлотта, вставая и запахивая на груди халат в восточном стиле, изукрашенный павлинами.  
      — Доброе утро, синьора, — мягко ответила горничная.  
      Начинался очередной день на чужбине.  
  


* * * * *

       Антуанетта Жири по привычке проснулась рано. В выделенных ей апартаментах было холодно — Лефевр экономил на отоплении, — но женщина любила эту свежую утреннюю прохладу. В конце концов, театр был её домом, единственным после смерти любимого мужа. Антуанетта быстро закончила туалет и оделась. Последний штрих — закрутить длинную косу в тяжёлый пучок, взять трость и отправиться в комнаты балерин.  
      Она застыла на несколько минут между кроватями, на которых спали её родная и приёмная дочери. Каждый день мадам Жири молилась Всевышнему, чтобы Мег и Кристина смогли вырваться из этого круга, чтобы не стали такими же, как остальные танцовщицы — развратными девками, только и мечтающими о том, чтобы какой-нибудь несчастный омега скинул им своё дитя и обеспечил их до конца жизни.  
      Только всё это сказки, и у бедняков не бывает крёстных фей.  
      Покосившись на закутавшуюся в одеяло Кристину, Антуанетта вздохнула. Фей не бывает, но Ангел Музыки к некоторым приходит. Она надеялась, что Эрик знает, что делает. А уж о Мег она и сама позаботится. Она набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха и сурово сдвинула брови на переносице. Пора было приниматься за работу.  
      — Подъём! — рявкнула мадам Жири.  
      Над кроватями поднялись встрёпанные головы.  
      Жизнь в театре шла своим чередом.  
  


* * * * *

       День в Опере начался и покатился по заезженной колее. Скучную до зевоты рутину на некоторое время разбавил приезд синьоры Гуидичелли, которая внесла необходимую толику сумятицы, но даже её деятельная натура не могла противостоять устоявшемуся распорядку. Месье Рейе — пожилой суетливый омега — занял своё место за дирижерским пультом, взмахнул палочкой, знаменуя начало генеральной репетиции…  
      В самом разгаре за кулисами началась какая-то возня, и Призрак свесился через перила, силясь разглядеть со своего излюбленного наблюдательного поста, что там происходит. На его памяти среди оперного люда находилось исчезающе мало наглецов, осмеливавшихся прервать это почти священное действо. Да ещё в день премьеры.  
      Предчувствие его не обмануло: Лефевр, который с самого утра скрывался в своём кабинете, вылетел на сцену и бесцеремонным взмахом руки остановил Рейе. Впрочем, повод и впрямь был весомым: новые директора. Призрак всмотрелся в их лица повнимательнее, скривившись от знакомого желтоватого блеска в глазах высокого субъекта. Опять альфа, и наверняка опять будет путаться под ногами. Обнадёживало лишь то, что мужчина был стар и явно давно в союзе со вторым будущим директором. От таких не приходится ждать потрясений. Призрак почти успокоился — конечно, он понимал, что театр не может остаться без хозяина, а пожилая супружеская пара устраивала его куда больше, чем одинокий альфа, преисполненный глупых и бессмысленных амбиций, которые никак не вязались с его полной несостоятельностью как человека искусства и отсутствием чутья на таланты. Возможно, новички — судя по представлению, полные профаны в деле управления театром — и станут новой головной болью, но Эрик не видел в них серьёзных соперников.  
      Однако затем дело пошло хуже. Следом за стариками на сцену выскочил белобрысый юнец. Призрак спустился пониже, чтобы лучше видеть, и досадливо хлопнул затянутыми в перчатки ладонями по перилам мостков: яркий, почти оранжевый цвет глаз нового покровителя Оперы не оставлял простора для сомнений: перед ним был молодой и сильный альфа. И это уже могло означать грядущие трудности.  
      Эрик покосился на сгрудившихся в углу балерин, с неудовольствием отмечая оживлённое выражение лица Кристины. Похоже, этот виконт успел своим кратким пребыванием вызвать смятение в неокрепших душах. Но даже сам дьявол, явись он посреди репетиции во плоти, не смог бы отвратить Призрака от намеченного плана. И потому заранее присмотренный задник полетел вниз, рождая в сердцах членов труппы мистический ужас перед всемогущим оперным привидением.  
      Злорадно ухмыляясь, Эрик ретировался обратно — под самый купол, с высоты наблюдая за суетой внизу. Он не отрицал в Карлотте проблеска таланта, но сегодня ей не суждено было блистать на сцене.  
      Сегодняшний вечер станет триумфом Кристины Даае.  
  


* * * * *

       С комфортом обосновавшись в ложе, Ришар Фирмен пригубил шампанское, не забыв при этом по-хозяйски положить руку на бедро Жиля.  
      — Ну что, присмотрел себе красотку? — усмехнулся он. Пристрастие мужа к молоденьким девушкам, пожалуй, забавляло его.  
      Жиль неопределенно взмахнул рукой:  
      — Тут целый цветник, ей-богу. У меня глаза разбегаются.  
      Ришар всем видом изобразил понимание. Он, в отличие от Жиля, не слишком-то жаловал всё это обилие плоти: из них двоих именно он любил их покойную жену Мадлен — и именно он когда-то ввёл её в их дом. Но если Жилю нравится развлекаться, то пускай. В конце концов, ему это ничем не грозит.  
      — Знаешь, я вдруг подумал, что ты согласился на всю эту авантюру с приобретением театра, только чтобы я не заглядывался на женщин со стороны, — доверительно сообщил ему Жиль, наклонившись совсем близко к уху и одновременно вынимая из руки недопитый бокал.  
      — Не исключено, — хмыкнул Ришар, с легкостью расставаясь с выпивкой. Он вообще предпочитал всем напиткам коньяк. — Если уж я тебя не устраиваю.  
      — Устраиваешь! — шёпотом воскликнул Жиль. — Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать — при виде этих прекрасных форм просто теряю волю. — И он со значением кивнул головой в сторону сцены, на которой танцевали полуобнаженные девушки в костюмах рабынь.  
      — Не горячись, выпей вот шампанского, — Ришар придвинул к мужу столик, на котором красовалось ведёрко с бутылью. — Подберём себе красоток и с размахом отметим удачную премьеру.  
      — Точно. — Жиль наполнил второй бокал, протянул мужу и со звоном чокнулся с ним. — Нам невероятно повезло, что эта Даае умеет не только ноги задирать.  
      — Как двусмысленно это сейчас прозвучало… — протянул Ришар и сжал руку на его бедре. — Но не забывай, что виконта привёл я.  
      — А ты напомни, — Жиль явно его поддразнивал.  
      — Обязательно, — пообещал Ришар и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, постарался отрешиться от фантазий о предстоящей ночи, сосредоточившись на представлении.  
  


* * * * *

       Рауль пристально вглядывался в лицо стоявшей на сцене девушки. Он мог поклясться, что уже видел её где-то. Память услужливо подбрасывала смутные образы из детства: он с родителями отдыхает на море; по соседству живёт чудаковатый скрипач с маленькой дочкой; вода обжигающе холодная, он промок насквозь, но в тёмных глазах светится обожание, и это искупает всё.  
      А потом, когда он переоделся и снова вышел вечером на прогулку, эта девочка сказала, что он настоящий рыцарь. И подарила ему первый поцелуй. Дело происходило на пыльном чердаке, «рыцарь» отчаянно чихал и украдкой вытирал сопливый нос, а прекрасная дама щеголяла заплаткой на стареньком платьице, но в тот момент Рауль со всей ясностью осознал, что эта девочка, Кристина, однажды будет принадлежать ему. Много позже отец объяснил ему, что подобные мысли вполне нормальны для альфы, которому должен принадлежать весь мир…  
      А тогда они самозабвенно целовались, а потом Кристина отстранилась и удивлённо ахнула:  
      — У тебя глаза жёлтые. Совсем как у папы.  
      Рауль сперва не поверил ей, но, разглядывая свое отражение в дешёвеньком карманном зеркальце, которое протянула ему Кристина, постепенно осознал: именно он, а не Филипп станет главой семьи.  
      Потому что именно он — альфа.  
      Едва дождавшись конца арии, Рауль сбежал из ложи. Он хотел перехватить Кристину возле гримёрной, хотел снова заявить на неё свои права — потому что до сих пор ни одна женщина не показалась ему достойной носить фамилию де Шаньи. Кроме этой темноглазой красавицы. И плевать, что у неё за спиной не стоит добрый десяток именитых родственников, лично знавших Вильгельма Завоевателя. Зато Рауль был уверен — семейный алтарь покажет, что именно Кристина лучше всего подходит на роль матери его отпрысков. Дело за малым — найти подходящего омегу.  
  


* * * * *

       Мег Жири целеустремленно продиралась сквозь толпу, заполонившую коридоры. Она не обращала внимания на полупьяный смех хористок и умело избегала цепких пальцев мужчин, которые, как пчёлы на мёд, слетелись за доступными удовольствиями. Она направлялась прямиком в крошечную часовню, где наверняка скрылась Кристина.  
      Та и в самом деле обнаружилась в маленькой комнатке: стояла на коленях на холодном каменном полу в своем сценическом костюме, нимало не беспокоясь о сохранности белоснежных юбок.  
      — Смотри, что мне подарили! — бесцеремонно воскликнула Мег, прерывая безмолвную молитву. Она показала Кристине роскошный букет, из которого торчала визитная карточка.  
      — Ого! Мег, у тебя появился поклонник? — оживилась Кристина, вставая, чтобы рассмотреть букет поближе.  
      — Пока не знаю… — смутилась Мег. Она достала карточку, пробежалась по ней глазами и протянула подруге: — слышала про такого?  
      На визитке — роскошной, с золотым тиснением — стояло лишь имя: барон Кастелло-Барбезак и адрес.  
      Кристина покачала головой:  
      — Первый раз вижу. И как он выглядит?  
      — Я тоже не знаю, — пожала плечами Мег, — букет передал слуга, — пояснила она в ответ на недоумённый взгляд. — Только маме не говори.  
      — Конечно, — Кристина заговорщицки кивнула. Мадам Жири наверняка бы выкинула цветы и разорвала карточку, узнай она, что её дочь обихаживает какой-то поклонник. Хотя сама Кристина не видела в этом ничего предосудительного. Подумаешь, букет подарили! Они же актрисы, в конце концов, у них и должны быть поклонники.  
      — Кстати, мама тебя искала, — внезапно вспомнила Мег. — Говорит, гримёрную просто завалили букетами. Поздравляю, Крис, теперь ты тоже звезда. Может, Карлотта, наконец, перестанет опаздывать на репетиции и строить из себя богиню, раз в театре новая прима.  
      — Ты мне льстишь, — улыбнулась Кристина. — Но если я и правда потесню её на пьедестале, обещаю не орать на хор и костюмеров.  
      — Знаешь, это самое лучшее обещание, что они могли бы услышать, — заверила её Мег. — Если бы всё зависело от них, этой выскочки бы и духу тут не было.  
      Девушки дружно рассмеялись и вышли из часовни.


	2. Chapter 2

      Эрик наблюдал за гримёрной из-за зеркала, едва сдерживая гнев. Этот виконт, благодетель чёртов… позволил себе так запанибратски вести себя с Кристиной. А она, вместо того чтобы выставить вон этого выскочку, расточала ему улыбки. Эрику казалось, что назойливый, раздражающий запах молодого альфы проникает даже в потайной коридор, хотя это, конечно, ему только чудилось. Как и то, что виконт заметил его присутствие, когда неожиданно замер — прямо напротив зеркала — и потянул носом воздух. Современные трактаты по биологии гласили, что альфы не могут ощущать конкурентов, не видя их, а возможности их обоняния сильно преувеличены. Но, тем не менее, Эрик готов был поклясться, что виконт убрался из гримёрной не просто так, а почувствовав присутствие более зрелого и авторитетного мужчины. Пожалуй, надо будет хорошенько его припугнуть — пусть отправляется на другой конец света вслед за Лефевром. Но сейчас это не самое главное…  
      Проверив в последний раз все факелы, Эрик оглядел себя, пригладил парик и остался доволен. Он мог сколько угодно разыгрывать из себя всемогущего Ангела — да даже и Призрака, но стоило признать: он до чёртиков боится того, что задумал. Потому что Кристина будет рядом с ним, и так велико искушение дотронуться до её бархатной кожи, заглянуть в глаза… и увидеть в них что?  
      И Эрик ничего в жизни так не боялся, как получить исчерпывающий ответ на этот вопрос.  
  


* * * * *

       Спальня Карлотты представляла собой весьма удручающее зрелище — как и холл, через который она пролетела к лестнице на второй этаж, в ярости сбивая со столиков и подставок хрупкие вазочки и статуэтки. Пол был залит водой и усыпан поломанными цветами. В спальне же вообще не осталось ничего целого: даже собственный портрет женщина с неожиданной силой расколошматила о спинку стула.  
      Прислуга затаилась, не решаясь пойти и убраться, пока хозяйка дома бешеной фурией мечется по своей комнате. А ну как выскочит и разорётся? Да ещё и пощёчин надаёт всем без разбору. Только Убальдо, за долгие годы привыкший к горячему темпераменту возлюбленной, спокойно стоял, опираясь спиной на дверь, и ждал, когда Карлотта выдохнется, расплачется и обратится к нему за утешением.  
      Но на сей раз всё пошло не так.  
      То ли удар был слишком болезненным, то ли просто накопилось раздражение, но, когда из глаз Карлотты брызнули долгожданные слёзы, и Пьянджи протянул руки, чтобы обнять её, женщина отшатнулась с воплем:  
      — Не прикасайся ко мне! Это всё из-за тебя! Я могла бы блистать в Ла Скала, мне не было равных! Убирайся вон… кастрат!  
      От этих жестоких слов Убальдо задохнулся, будто его ударили в грудь, пошатнулся и на нетвёрдых ногах вышел из спальни. Оказавшись в темноте разгромленного коридора, он позволил себе сползти на пол и закрыть лицо руками.  
      Наверное, Карлотта не смогла бы задеть его больнее, даже если бы захотела. Потому что он сам повторял это себе почти каждую ночь. И потому что не мог понять, почему эта прекрасная женщина всё ещё цепляется за него — неудачника, ущербного?  
      Ну вот, теперь она, кажется, прозрела.  
  


* * * * *

       Обезлюдевшие наконец-то коридоры оглашало мерное постукивание трости. Антуанетта Жири больше всего любила театр таким — пустым и безмолвным, когда остаёшься наедине с собой. Конечно, до конца он не засыпал, но после привычного дневного шума тишина казалась пронзительной. Дойдя до двери в общую спальню балерин, мадам Жири остановилась и прислушалась. Изнутри доносилось лишь мерное сопение — видимо, после того как она прогнала этого идиота Буке, девицы всё же угомонились. Хотя — и это Антуанетта знала точно — одна кровать сегодня останется пустой.  
      Мыслями женщина обратилась к Эрику. Она верила, что тот скорее даст вырвать собственное сердце, чем причинит вред Кристине. Но… он совсем не умеет вести себя с дамами, да и вообще с людьми. Он может обидеться и разозлиться на такие пустяки, что Кристина даже не поймёт, почему её таинственный поклонник превратился в дикого зверя. Оставалось только верить и желать им счастья — эти две одинокие души заслуживают его.  
      Антуанетта малодушно порадовалась, что предметом нежной страсти Эрика оказалась не её родная дочь, и бесшумно повернула ручку двери.  
      Мег спала на животе, свесив босую ногу с кровати. Мадам оглядела спальню, наклонилась и поправила сползшее одеяло, погладила дочь по голове. Однажды Мег встретит хорошего человека — обязательно богатого, может быть, знатного — и у неё будет всё, что не смогла заполучить сама Антуанетта.  
      Бросив рассеянный взгляд на стоявшую на тумбочке вазу с цветами, мадам Жири улыбнулась своим мечтам и тихо вышла из комнаты.  
  


* * * * *

       В доме Фирменов сегодня не спали, отмечая удачное начало предприятия. Ришар курил кальян, небрежно развалившись на низкой кушетке, в то время как одна из подцепленных ими в Опере девиц, пристроившись рядом, прилежно расстёгивала его рубашку, шарила под ней жадными руками, не забывая целовать его шею и посасывать мочку уха. Усердия и мастерства девице было не занимать, но дело не шло. Ришар подозревал, что на её, несомненно, приятных действиях ему мешают сосредоточиться мысли о Жиле, скрывшемся в спальне в обнимку с бутылкой шампанского и ещё двумя девицами. Иногда Ришар даже завидовал его энергии — в таком-то возрасте! Хотя далеко не факт, что они там предаются разврату: Жиль любил и просто посмотреть, как девушки ласкают друг друга.  
      Возможно, это была ревность.  
      Ришар закрыл глаза и попытался представить на месте хористки своего мужа — как тот, давно изучив его пристрастия, прикусывает его соски, жёстко оглаживает бёдра, — и почувствовал прилив возбуждения. Девица издала удовлетворённый возглас и принялась возиться с пуговицами на его ширинке.  
      Отставив кальян, Ришар приспустил брюки и притянул её голову к своему паху. Пожалуй, за старания девица заслужила награду. Может быть, серьги?  
  


* * * * *

       Никогда ещё Мег Жири не чувствовала себя такой счастливой!  
      Спустя ровно неделю после памятной премьеры — и не менее памятного букета — она, наконец, смогла познакомиться с таинственным поклонником вживую.  
      После очередного спектакля Мег, привычно проигнорировав сальные ухмылочки и сомнительного свойства комплименты наводнивших закулисье зрителей-мужчин, направилась в общую гримёрную, чтобы переодеться.  
      В закутке перед ней народу было поменьше, не считая нескольких парочек, откровенно обнимающихся по углам, и куда тише. Однако возле двери девушка с удивлением увидела импозантного мужчину, который явно кого-то ждал. Решив про себя, что это поклонник одной из актрис, которая успела зайти в комнату раньше неё, и подивившись эдакой прыти, Мег только было собралась быстренько прошмыгнуть мимо незнакомца, как вдруг тот обратился прямо к ней.  
      — Мадемуазель Жири? — мужчина учтиво склонил голову, — позвольте представиться — барон Кастелло-Барбезак.  
      Мег удивлённо захлопала глазами. Это что, он прислал букет? Машинально протянув руку для поцелуя, она уже гораздо пристальнее вгляделась в мужчину.  
      Барон был не слишком высок, но над миниатюрной Мег возвышался на целую голову. У него было приятное лицо, украшенное щегольской бородкой, тёмные, похожие на вишни, глаза и тёмные же волосы. Омега. Не дав себе возможности разочароваться этим фактом, Мег подумала, что оно и к лучшему: если дело дойдёт до чего-то серьёзного, ей это ничем не будет грозить. Про себя Мег решила, что Барбезак ей, пожалуй, нравится.  
      — Прошу простить мне эту дерзость, но я не знал, как ещё подойти к вам, — произнёс барон, не выпуская её руки. — Ваша красота лишила меня покоя, мадемуазель Жири.  
      — Магали, — улыбнулась Мег, — можете называть меня Магали.  
      — О, я польщён, — барон тоже расплылся в улыбке и внезапно вытащил из-за спины букет, который всё это время довольно удачно прятал. — Прошу вас, Магали, примите этот скромный дар как признание вашего таланта.  
      Мег заворожённо уставилась на цветы. Второй раз в жизни она получала в подарок букет, и это чувство было необычным. И чертовски приятным. Она сунула нос в лилию, чтобы насладиться ароматом — и чихнула.  
      — Ой, простите, — сконфузилась она.  
      — Это из-за пыльцы, — пояснил барон, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Вы немного испачкались в ней.  
      Он протянул руку и пальцем коснулся её носа, провёл по щеке… Мег замерла, не зная, как себя вести. От этих лёгких прикосновений у нее закололо кожу; дыхание сбилось. Она почувствовала, как к лицу приливает кровь.  
      — Спасибо, — пролепетала она, глядя на мужчину снизу вверх.  
      В этот момент позади в коридоре раздался знакомый стук трости.  
      — Ох, это мама, — спохватилась Мег и, прижимая букет к груди, распахнула дверь в гримёрную — спугнув самозабвенно целовавшуюся там парочку. — Извините, я должна идти, — она неуверенно повернулась к барону. Надо с ним как-то попрощаться. Но как?  
      — Я понимаю, — серьёзно кивнул барон, хотя в глазах его плясали чёртики. — И понимаю, что это наглость с моей стороны, но, быть может, вы согласилась завтра поужинать со мной?  
      Мег совсем потеряла голову. Аристократ приглашал её так, будто она сама знатная дама. Хотя мог бы вести себя куда развязнее — в конце концов, кто она такая? Простая актрисочка.  
      — Я… я подумаю, — пообещала Мег, с быстротой молнии прокручивая в уме все варианты, как сбежать из-под бдительного ока матери.  
      Она уже скрылась в гримёрной, когда услышала позади негромкое:  
      — Меня зовут Робер.


	3. Chapter 3

      Холод, адский холод забирался под самое сердце. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Эрик стоял на продуваемой всеми ветрами крыше.  
      Дело было в тех двоих, что целовались сейчас совсем рядом с ним, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
      Эрик вцепился зубами в собственную руку, глуша рвущийся наружу не то рык, не то рыдание. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось выскочить из своего укрытия и скинуть проклятого виконта с крыши. Но тогда он потеряет Кристину навсегда.  
      А может, он уже её потерял.  
      То, что должно было стать её — и его — триумфом, обернулось падением. Зачем, зачем он убил этого идиота Буке? Ведь он всё продумал: не внявшая предупреждению Карлотта физически не могла больше петь, и у директоров попросту не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как взять новоявленную дублершу. И публика, в прошлый раз принявшая Кристину благосклонно, теперь бы возвела её в ранг примы. А он сам, своими руками всё испортил. Один лишь взгляд в ложу №5 — и зрение заволокло алой пеленой. Эрик видел перед собой де Шаньи, видел его испуг, загонял его, как дичь, и испытал величайшее наслаждение, когда потухли ненавистные медные глаза. Когда виконт дёрнулся в последний раз — и умер.  
      Эрик почти не соображал тогда, что делает, а очнувшись, пришёл в ужас, поняв, что в порыве нахлынувшего безумия задушил ни в чём не повинного рабочего сцены.  
      И теперь пожинал плоды своей чудовищной оплошности. Он буквально подтолкнул Кристину в объятия виконта, этого напыщенного франта — а тот и рад: сыграл роль утешителя как по нотам.  
      Сердце снова зашлось дикой болью.  
      Нет, его падение началось еще раньше. Когда он не сумел побороть свой извечный страх, когда не справился со своей яростью, выплеснув её на ту, которую любил всей душой. И в тот миг — Эрик осознавал это со всей ясностью — он перестал быть для Кристины богом, ангелом — и стал обычным человеком. Идол упал со своего пьедестала, глиняные ноги подвели колосса. Эрик со стыдом вспоминал тот невнятный лепет, которым он пытался объясниться. На что он рассчитывал, на жалость? На понимание? От девушки, которая увидела его впервые в жизни?  
      Боже, каким он выставил себя идиотом!  
      Прижавшись лбом к статуе, Эрик всё-таки не выдержал и тихо застонал, тут же спохватившись и зажав рот ладонью. Кристина ничего не заметила, а вот де Шаньи встрепенулся — и посмотрел в ту сторону, где прятался Эрик, так, словно мог его видеть. Но секунду спустя отвернулся как ни в чём не бывало и собственническим жестом приобнял Кристину за плечи. Это выглядело так демонстративно, что Эрик снова заподозрил виконта в сверхъестественном чутье.  
      Виконт увёл Кристину обратно, в тепло и суматоху театра, и Эрик остался на крыше один.  
      И сорвался.  
      Он метался по площадке, вымещая гнев, злость и отчаяние на безразличных ко всему статуях. Не чувствуя ни боли в сбитых кулаках, ни холода, ни ветра — ничего, кроме сжигающего изнутри пламени. И неизвестно, чего больше было в этом пламени — страсти или ненависти.  
      Выдохшись, Эрик устало привалился боком к каменному постаменту. В груди было пусто, словно сердце и в самом деле выгорело дотла.  
      А в голове билась только одна мысль: он ещё отомстит. Кристина жаждет свободы — она никогда не будет свободна, и виконт её не получит. Пусть даже не старается.  
      Последнее слово останется за Призраком.  
  


* * * * *

       Карлотта громко и безутешно рыдала.  
      — Всё потеряно! Жизнь кончена! — всхлипывала она, и Убальдо неловко гладил её по спине, не находя слов утешения.  
      Да он и так знал наперёд, во что это выльется: в очередной скандал, где Карлотта будет обвинять во всём его. А второй раз за месяц он этого не вынесет.  
      Можно смириться с тем, что ты никогда не вернёшь прошлого, что пик твоей карьеры остался далеко позади. Можно привыкнуть всегда быть на вторых ролях, быть штатным любовником примадонны — хотя это был трудный путь для того, кому прежде было достаточно поманить пальцем, чтобы у него под окнами выстроилась толпа обожательниц и обожателей. Можно попробовать не обращать внимания на кровоточащую рану, которая вот уже восемь лет заменяет сердце.  
      Но невозможно привыкнуть быть виноватым.  
      — А вдруг я никогда не смогу больше петь? — жалобно спросила Карлотта, приподнимая голову и глядя на Убальдо отчаянным взглядом.  
      — Сможешь, — твёрдо ответил тот. — Доктор сказал, что это временно, и уже к утру всё пройдёт.  
      — Но свидетелем моего позора стал весь Париж! — воскликнула Карлотта. — Недоброжелатели наверняка уже радостно потирают руки.  
      — Не давай им повода.  
      — Ты прав, — Карлотта вновь улеглась на кровать, — пусть злорадствуют, пока могут, завтра я снова докажу, что никому не удастся сломить саму Карлотту Гуидичелли! Они ещё попляшут. Все они.  
      — Докажешь, обязательно докажешь, — убеждённо ответил Убальдо. — А сейчас тебе нужно поспать. Не доставляй им удовольствия видеть тебя уставшей и бледной.  
      — Да… да… — отозвалась Карлотта и решительно села. — Пойди позови служанку, пусть поможет мне раздеться.  
      Она подошла к туалетному столику и принялась снимать поплывший от слёз грим.  
      Убальдо верно расценил это действие как нежелание видеть его, и вышел из спальни, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Иногда ему казалось, что Карлотте давно уже не нужно его утешение, что в одиночку она справляется с неприятностями гораздо лучше. Что ей было бы куда проще и легче без него.  
      А в последнее время он думал, что так кажется не только ему.  
  


* * * * *

       Ришар Фирмен пребывал в ужасе. Он только что распрощался со следователем, и теперь трясущейся рукой наливал себе коньяк, расплёскивая дорогой напиток по столу.  
      — Успокойся, — на горлышке поверх его пальцев сомкнулась рука. — Мы сделали всё, что могли.  
      Жиль помог ему наполнить бокал и достал второй — уже для себя.  
      — Тело увезли? — глухо спросил Ришар, падая в кресло.  
      Жиль молча кивнул.  
      — Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? Ты понимаешь вообще, что тут происходит? Сперва эти дурацкие письма, безумные требования, потом прима теряет голос, потом вот это…  
      — Я знаю не больше твоего, — сказал Жиль, в два глотка осушая бокал. — Но мы же с самого начала понимали, что легко не будет. Помнишь, как мы открывали первое предприятие? Ничего не работало, всё летело в тартарары — а теперь его акции стоят столько, что мы можем позволить себе вообще не работать. Так что давай-ка успокоимся и всё хорошенько обдумаем.  
      — Что обдумаем? Это убийство? — Ришар потёр лоб и отставил в сторону нетронутый коньяк.  
      — Наши дальнейшие действия. — Жиль подошёл к нему и наклонился, уперевшись рукой в спинку кресла. — От де Шаньи будет мало толку, Рейе нам тоже не союзник, а балетмейстер, похоже, заодно с этим Призраком — уж больно много ей про него известно. Мы одни, Ришар, совсем одни. Как и тогда. Но мы ведь не сдадимся, верно? На нашей стороне опыт.  
      — Твои бы слова да богу в уши, — хмыкнул Ришар. — На самом деле всё не так уж плохо. Вернуть деньги за билет потребовала едва ли треть зрителей, а значит, убытки невелики. Но репутация театра подмочена. Как мы будем исправлять это?  
      Жиль пожал плечами:  
      — Будем держать лицо. Сделаем вид, что ничего особенного не случилось, а потом отвлечём внимание каким-нибудь помпезным событием.  
      Ришар задумался.  
      — Как насчёт того, чтобы устроить бал-маскарад? — наконец поинтересовался он.  
      Жиль просиял:  
      — Отличная идея. Как раз сам об этом только что подумал.  
      — Зачем нас двое? — улыбнулся Ришар и потянулся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать мужа.  
  


* * * * *

       Здание Оперы сияло огнями, обещая гостям роскошный бал. Из распахнутых настежь парадных дверей лилась музыка; слышался смех и звон бокалов.  
      Рауль оправил мундир и решительно прошёл внутрь. Грядущий праздник обещал развеять волнения последних недель, когда у него иногда опускались руки, и казалось, что весь мир ополчился против его невесты.  
      Да, он сумел настоять на своём. Хотя Филипп, услышав, что брат собирается привести в дом простолюдинку, буквально взвился до небес. Они очень долго и серьёзно говорили, Филипп приводил сотни аргументов, использовал весь свой авторитет, уповая на то, что после смерти родителей именно он был Раулю единственной семьёй.  
      И тогда Рауль взбунтовался. Он впервые в жизни возразил брату, напомнив, что главой их семьи с недавних пор всё же считается он — по праву альфы, и что сам будет выбирать, с кем связать жизнь.  
      — Мы проведём обряд крови, — спокойно сказал он, несмотря на то, что в душе вовсе не был настолько в себе уверен.  
      — И что это докажет? — прошипел Филипп. — Обряд может лишь подтвердить, подходит тебе эта женщина или нет. Но без омеги это всё не имеет смысла. Или ты уже нашёл, с кем разделишь свою великую любовь? — и он презрительно усмехнулся.  
      Рауль сжал кулаки, сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать — и не дать понять тем самым, что Филипп прав.  
      — Мы найдём омегу, — заявил он, глядя брату прямо в глаза. — Но сначала будет помолвка.  
      Обряд прошёл успешно — в чём Рауль не сомневался: их с Кристиной кровь, слитая воедино в ритуальной чаше, не свернулась, сохранив цвет и консистенцию. Но Филипп был прав — этого было недостаточно, для женитьбы нужен был омега, а пока им пришлось удовольствоваться помолвкой. Правда, официально влюблённым давалось три месяца, чтобы выбрать подходящего обоим омегу, и Рауль не сомневался, что у них всё получится. В конце концов, их избранник не обязан быть идеальным. Для полноценного союза достаточно и двух совпадающих.  
      Кристина ждала его в холле — ослепительно прекрасная в нежно-розовом платье. Заметив Рауля, она с почти неприличной поспешностью бросилась ему навстречу.  
      — Я соскучилась, — шепнула она, когда он прижал её к себе.  
      — Я тоже, — отозвался он, пропуская через пальцы её роскошные локоны и с какой-то щемящей нежностью вслушиваясь в быстро-быстро стучащее у его груди сердце.  
      Кристина отстранилась и протянула ему руку:  
      — Идём к столам. Стыдно сказать, но я ужасно проголодалась — с утра маковой росинки во рту не было.  
      — Как же так? — с притворной строгостью покачал головой Рауль.  
      Кристина виновато потупилась.  
      — Я забыла пообедать, — призналась она и лукаво улыбнулась.  
      — О, это серьёзно. Идём скорее.  
      Рауль принял её руку — и с недоумением посмотрел на безымянный палец. Кольца на нём не было.  
      — Я не хочу пока афишировать помолвку, — пояснила Кристина, верно истолковав его взгляд. — Боюсь.  
      — Его? — глухо спросил Рауль, ощущая, как в нём снова просыпается гнев. Этот Призрак не дает им покоя, незримо присутствуя везде. Рауль был уверен, что и на крыше ему не показалось: зловещий соперник был там, слушая признания влюблённых.  
      — Его.  
      И это единственное слово словно бы приглушило все яркие краски сегодняшнего вечера, словно тень того, кого они оба избегали называть, накрыла театр своим крылом. Рауль встряхнулся.  
      — Мы не будем вспоминать о нём сегодня, — заявил он. — Идём, ты хотела поужинать.  
      Про себя же он в сотый раз повторил клятву: сделать всё, чтобы Призрак исчез из их жизни.  
  


* * * * *

       Воспользовавшись вызванной появлением Призрака суетой, Мег Жири тайком ускользнула от матери. Робер тоже был здесь — в костюме ворона — и сумел передать ей записку, когда они одновременно подошли к столу с закусками. В записке было только одно слово — «Гримёрная», и Мег быстро сообразила, что это место встречи. Время было не указано, да и не нужно: поискав глазами и не найдя барона среди гостей, она поняла, что тот уже ждёт её.  
      Шагая по коридорам, Мег хихикнула про себя, представляя их вместе. Не сговариваясь, они даже костюмы подобрали друг другу подстать. Это был хороший знак — Робер говорил, что подобные совпадения — признак подходящей друг другу пары. Правда, его муж, Тома, привлекал Мег куда меньше — худой, высокий, да ещё и кудрявый блондин, тот был полной противоположностью её возлюбленному. Но это было меньшее из зол, ведь была ещё и мадам Кастелло-Барбезак, хотя она почти и не выходила в свет из-за слабого здоровья. Но Мег верила в свою счастливую звезду и постоянно твердила себе народную мудрость: стерпится — слюбится. А у мадам слабое здоровье.  
      Перебирая в уме все предыдущие свидания с Робером, Мег не могла сдержать улыбку: тот знал столько всего интересного! Он много ездил по миру, собирая коллекцию древностей, рассказывал о стольких диких и невероятных обрядах… Даже поведал легенду о племени, где вовсе нет женщин, и детей производят на свет омеги. Конечно, это была всего лишь легенда, но сколько запретных и порочных мыслей она пробуждала…  
      Мег почувствовала, что её бросило в жар — как и в тот раз, — и ускорила шаг.  
      Аккуратно притворив дверь гримёрной, девушка обернулась — чтобы тут же попасть в объятия Робера.  
      — Какое же невыносимое мучение — видеть тебя так близко и не иметь возможности прикоснуться! — воскликнул он, но тут же приглушил голос: — клянусь, я весь вечер мечтал об этом.  
      — И мечта сбылась, — с улыбкой ответила Мег.  
      За прошедшие четыре месяца они так ловко научились избегать надзора её матери, что стали встречаться едва ли не каждый день. Робер даже отпускал шуточки, что теперь их легко примут в разведку любой страны — конспирацию они не нарушат.  
      Они встречались почти каждый день — но этого казалось мало. Как мало им казалось поцелуев и осторожных пугливых ласк, всегда с оглядкой, вздрагивая при малейшем звуке. И Мег хотела большего, она чувствовала себя готовой. Да, это неприлично, и мать осудила бы её, но если двое любят друг друга, что порочного может быть в том, чтобы закрепить эту любовь, чтобы по-настоящему стать одним целым?  
      Притворившись уставшей, она села на диванчик, одновременно смахивая на пол беспорядочно наваленные на него вещи — костюмеры, похоже, тоже усердно праздновали Рождество, забыв об обязанностях.  
      — Сядь со мной, — попросила Мег, искоса взглянув на Робера и выразительно похлопав по сидению рядом с собой.  
      Робер верно истолковал её намёк и поспешно опустился возле неё.  
      — Магали, ты прекрасна… я так люблю тебя… — он покрывал её обнажённую руку лёгкими поцелуями.  
      Мег прикрыла глаза от восторга. Конечно, она бы предпочла, чтобы всё произошло где-нибудь в роскошной спальне, на огромной и мягкой кровати, а не в тесной комнатке, пропахшей гримом, потом и дешёвым вином. Но матушка сегодня была особенно бдительна: она поставила бы на уши весь Париж, если бы обнаружила, что Мег нет в театре. А потом заперла бы своевольную дочь в танцклассе навсегда. Или хотя бы до того момента, как подыщет ей подходящих — с точки зрения мадам — мужей. Тут Мег вспомнила свои сомнения и открыла глаза.  
      — Робер, а как же Тома? Что мы будем делать? Ты откроешься ему? И как же ваша жена?  
      Робер слегка отстранился.  
      — Я всё улажу, — пообещал он, ласково проводя пальцем по её щеке. — Придумаю что-нибудь. Тебе не о чем волноваться, любовь моя.  
      И он действительно смотрел на Мег с такой любовью, с такой страстью, что та позабыла обо всех сомнениях. Она сама хотела этого, она пришла — и не отступит.  
      Прерывистое дыхание Робера возбуждало её, отзывалось в теле жаркой дрожью. Мег изнывала в сладкой тревоге. Спелёнатая тесным корсетом грудь ходила ходуном, внезапно ставшие невероятно чувствительными соски царапало кружевной тканью, посылая в низ живота импульсы нетерпения. Отчаянно хотелось избавиться от одежды, прижаться горячей кожей — всем телом — к телу Робера, наверняка столь же горячему, но это бы заняло слишком много времени, да и матушка заметила бы, что корсет зашнурован по-другому.  
      Робер приник к её губам, впился в них требовательным поцелуем, точно стремясь до капли выпить сотрясающее её вожделение — требовательное, подступающее всё ближе, почти невыносимое. Мег запрокинула голову, отвечая на поцелуй, слегка прикусила нижнюю губу мужчины и была вознаграждена громким стоном. Робер одним движением задрал её юбки и щекочуще провёл ладонями по открывшимся бёдрам, и даже сквозь чулки Мег ощутила, что его кожа и в самом деле горяча, что она буквально обжигает. Робер желал её так же отчаянно, и от этого в груди стало больно…  
      Мег притянула его, опрокинула на себя, вжимаясь пахом в его пах, бесстыдно потёрлась о твёрдую выпуклость и едва не замурлыкала, как кошка. Робер задохнулся и зажмурился, неловкой рукой скользнул вниз, расстёгивая пуговицы. С его губ сорвалось проклятие — кажется, у него плохо получалось. Мег улыбнулась и тоже просунула руки между их телами. Её тонкие пальчики справились в считанные секунды, и вот она уже чувствовала под рукой бархатную упругую кожицу мужского органа. Она не была такой уж неискушенной — другие балерины частенько обсуждали «это», нимало не стесняясь своих юных товарок, да и сама она, бывало, подглядывала за переодевающимися актерами, но от одного прикосновения к плоти её буквально раздавило каким-то диким, животным желанием. Рука, словно живя отдельной жизнью, провела по всей длине члена, по каждой выступающей венке, по гладкой головке, дотронулась до венчающего её отверстия, размазывая выступившую из него жидкость… Робер застонал ещё громче, почти зарычал, и у Мег свело живот, в паху отчаянно заныло. Она сама уже истекала соками, пропитывающими тонкую ткань её панталон.  
      — Я… больше не могу, — прохрипел Робер на ухо Мег и, резко раздвинув ей ноги, толкнулся вперёд.  
      Мег ахнула от неожиданного ощущения заполненности. Робер был в ней, и это было так правильно, словно именно этого она ждала всю жизнь — принадлежать кому-то, стать одним целым. Почти теряя сознание от острого, невозможного возбуждения, она качнулась в такт движениям Робера и сразу попала в ритм. Её бёдра взлетали в воздух, Мег подавалась вперёд с неистовой силой, стремясь принять своего мужчину до конца. Дрожь волнами пробегала по её телу, щекоча колени и пах, набухшие соски добавляли в экстаз пронзительные нотки боли. Мег обхватила торс Робер ногами, сцепила их у него на пояснице, чтобы он был близко, ещё ближе, ещё глубже, ещё-о-о…  
      В какой-то момент Мег окончательно потерялась в охватившем её наслаждении. И вдруг её сотряс резкий спазм. Она растерянно распахнула глаза, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям. Там, внутри, будто разбуженная толчками Робера, просыпалась её женская суть. Мег снова чувствовала головку его органа в себе, но не так, как под пальцами, — она не могла придумать этому названия. Нечто внутри неё растягивалось, раздавалось, обхватывая член Робера, будто всасывая его в себя, и это было чертовски болезненно.  
      Мег хватала ртом воздух, выгнувшись дугой, а Робер гладил её по волосам, бормоча какую-то нелепость:  
      — Сейчас всё пройдёт, потерпи, пожалуйста, всё пройдёт…  
      Наконец пытка кончилась, вновь сменившись волнами наслаждения, расходящимися от паха. Но сквозь пелену слабости, буквально распадаясь на куски от подступающего экстаза, Мег внезапно увидела лицо Робера. Оно было искажено гримасой боли, точно он терпел невыразимую муку. Мег в испуге попыталась отстраниться, но не смогла. Они действительно были слиты воедино.  
      — Робер… — прошептала она и скользнула за грань.  
      Удовольствие было невероятным, казалось, человеческое тело неспособно вытерпеть такое; внутри всё пульсировало, сжимало ставший ещё толще член. Робер вскрикивал так, будто его сжигают заживо, и невозможно было понять — от боли или от такого же удовольствия. Но вот он замер, вытянувшись в струну: все мускулы сведены от напряжения, — и бессильно сполз с Мег, опустившись прямо на пол.  
      — Что… что это было? — прошептала пришедшая в себя Мег. Она никогда не слышала от соседок по спальне о подобном. Разве что… Глаза Мег расширились. — Робер, ты передал мне плод? — неверяще спросила она.  
      — Прости, прости меня, — сбивчиво залепетал Робер, утыкаясь лбом в её колени. — Аннук не может выносить дитя, как бы мы не старались, как бы мы не оберегали её, она всё равно скидывает.  
      — И вы решили найти ребёнку другую мать? — прошипела Мег, отпихивая его от себя. — Ты подлец и негодяй, Робер. Небось, и Тома всё знает? — из глаз её брызнули злые слёзы. — Ты же говорил, что любишь меня. И всё это ложь?  
      — Нет, нет, — умоляюще зачастил Робер, снова подползая ближе, — я правда люблю тебя. Аннук с Тома пара, а я… Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда, я хотел быть с тобой, а потом Тома всё узнал… Я думал, он будет в ярости, но он предложил использовать тебя. Он меня заставил, — жалобным тоном закончил Робер.  
      — Убирайся! — рявкнула Мег, вставая и оправляя помявшиеся юбки. — Видеть тебя не желаю!  
      — Магали, выслушай меня, прошу. — Робер тоже поднялся с колен. — Никто ничего не узнает. У нас есть имение за городом, когда придет срок, ты уедешь туда, родишь ребёнка, и мы выдадим его за ребёнка Аннук. Тома согласен, чтобы мы с тобой жили вместе. Тайно, конечно, но разве это важно? И он заплатит тебе, купит дом, собственный экипаж — всё, что пожелаешь…  
      — Убирайся, — повторила Мег, — или уйду я.  
      Не в силах больше сдерживаться, она бросилась к двери и выскочила в коридор. Ей вслед неслись растерянные возгласы Робера, а она хотела лишь одного — оказаться от него как можно дальше, не слышать этого лживого голоса.  
      И ногтями выдрать из своего чрева чужого ребёнка, а из себя — эту проклятую любовь.


	4. Chapter 4

      Сон не шёл к Кристине: она ворочалась с боку на бок, сбивая постель, но неугомонная память всё прокручивала и прокручивала перед глазами события этого вечера. Что-то виделось нечетко, но некоторые эпизоды казались яркими вспышками. И всё повторялись, повторялись…  
      Вот они смеются и танцуют с Раулем, и он нежно целует её, ласково убирает с её лица выбившуюся прядь, и ей так хорошо, так спокойно. Как будто нет никакой угрозы, и незримая чёрная тень не нависает над ними своими призрачными крыльями. Шампанское пузырилось в бокалах, пузырилось в горле Кристины, и эти покалывающие пузырьки будто наполняли её, делая лёгкой, подобно пёрышку.  
      И в самый разгар непринуждённого веселья, всеобщего праздника пришёл гость, которого никто не приглашал.  
      Призрак Оперы.  
      От одного его появления словно потускнели все люстры и канделябры, а огромный холл театра разом стал маленьким, низким и неуютным. Эта навалившаяся на плечи тяжесть заставила всех пригнуться, ссутулиться и замереть в суеверном ужасе перед негласным хозяином Опера Популер. Хотя он и не делал ничего особенного.  
      Он просто стоял на лестнице, резко выделяясь своим алым костюмом на фоне белого мрамора и позолоты.  
      Но гости притихли и заворожённо смотрели на него, не смея шевельнуться. Только Рауль ободряюще погладил Кристину по плечу и куда-то ушёл. В душе шевельнулась обида. Сбежал! Бросил её наедине со страхом… и сомнением. И странным тянущим чувством где-то в самой глубине отчаянно колотящегося сердца.  
      Призрак насмехался над ними, осыпал язвительными словами. Не забыл он и про Кристину, уколов её намеком на то, что она так быстро отреклась от своего бескорыстного учителя… и вдруг осёкся, разом растеряв весь свой апломб. Призрак смотрел на неё, тяжело дыша и сглатывая, и Кристина подумала, что он похож на впервые влюбившегося юнца. И ещё подумала, что, наверное, так оно и есть.  
      Но это была последняя её связная мысль.  
      Потому что потом она посмотрела ему в глаза. И в этом расплавленном золоте плескалась такая необъятная тоска, такая любовь… Призрак словно бросал вызов миру, заявляя во весь голос: смотрите, я тоже могу любить! Я имею право любить! И не смейте мне в нём отказывать.  
      Тянущее чувство в сердце стало невыносимым, точно нарыв, прорываясь сладкой болью…  
      Где-то в этот момент они оба забыли, как дышать.  
      Словно сомнамбула, Призрак шагнул к ней, и Кристина, точно под гипнозом, качнулась вперёд. Казалось, что меж их глазами натянулась прочнейшая в мире струна, которую невозможно разорвать людскими силами. Они шли навстречу друг другу в этом остановившемся времени, в растянувшемся до толщины волоса мгновении. И никто не смел остановить их, в изумлении наблюдая этот странный почти-ритуал.  
      Внезапно Призрак опустил взгляд и вздрогнул. Кристина тоже вздрогнула, стряхивая с себя наваждение. Она поняла, что он заметил кольцо, и, когда он покосился на её левую руку, ей показалось, что даже сквозь атлас перчатки Призрак видит белый шрам, знак помолвки. Кристина неосознанно прикрыла запястье. Шрам горел, будто Призрак обжёг его одним своим взглядом.  
      Призрак резко выбросил вперед руку, сорвал с Кристины цепочку с кольцом — и, кажется, ободрал при этом кожу на шее.  
      — Ты принадлежишь мне! — прорычал он и исчез в дыму и языках пламени, как и полагается потустороннему созданию.  
      Следом за ним бросился невесть откуда взявшийся Рауль — Кристина только успела мельком увидеть, что теперь на её женихе красуется перевязь со шпагой. Он что, бегал за оружием?  
      Кристина не находила себе места, опасаясь самого скверного исхода, но всё обошлось. Рауль вернулся через час, хмурый и неразговорчивый, и сказал, что этой ночью он собирается ночевать у неё под дверью, оберегая её сон.  
      А сна не было.  
      Потому что, закрывая глаза, Кристина видела не медный блеск глаз Рауля, а яркое золото. И ей казалось, что она предаёт саму себя. И кого-то из них.  
      А может, их всех.

* * * * *

       Из-за крохотного прозрачного оконца доносились приглушённые голоса. Не все слова можно было разобрать, но Эрик и без того знал, о чем говорят эти двое. Антуанетта, его верная Антуанетта, спасительница, рассказывала виконту историю о «ребёнке Дьявола».  
      Предавала Эрика.  
      Он уткнулся горячим лбом в спасительную прохладу стекла и зажмурился. Это было так унизительно, что его тайну раскрывают этому высокомерному юнцу. Но ещё унизительнее было стоять здесь, во тьме, и неосознанно вглядываться в лицо де Шаньи, ища там… сострадание? Знак того, что тот понял Эрика? Что хоть кому-то не всё равно?  
      Напрасно.  
      Как напрасно и напоминать себе всякий раз о милосердии Нетты, которое уже истрепалось, как старое одеяло, и в которое нельзя, как прежде, укутаться, как в броню, против внешнего мира. Которое уже нельзя, подобно штандарту, держать перед собой, как бы говоря: не все видят во мне зло. Потому что я не зло. Я такой же, как вы, из плоти и крови. И пусть плоть моя не столь совершенна, как ваша, но в груди моей бьётся такое же сердце, и я, как и вы, был рождён обыкновенной женщиной. Я не чудовище и не зверь, но я так привык, что меня им считают, что готов убить за косой взгляд.  
      Может быть, если бы Кристина была с ним, Эрик смог бы всё преодолеть. О да, он бы смог. Он бы даже вышел к миру с открытым лицом, потому что нет прочнее брони, чем любовь. И одно лишь осознание того, что тебя любят, что тебя любит та, которую сам ты боготворишь, способно примирить и с косыми взглядами, и с шёпотом за спиной. Потому что всё это уже не ударит, не ранит тебя.  
      Не дождавшись завершения разговора, Эрик ушёл. Сбежал в родное подземное логово.  
      Оказавшись среди знакомых стен, где он прятался, как улитка в раковине, Эрик быстро избавился от костюма и смыл грим. Маска в виде черепа весело скалилась на столике, плащ лужей крови растёкся на каменном полу…  
      Эрик встал — и как был, в одном белье, — подошёл к ростовому зеркалу, завешенному покрывалом. Это зеркало всегда было для него чем-то вроде исповедника: в него Эрик выкрикивал мольбы и угрозы, ему жаловался и рассказывал о своих надеждах. Вот и теперь он сдернул покрывало — и тут же привычно потянулся прикрыть рукой лицо. Но в последний момент передумал и принялся раздеваться догола. Закончив, Эрик вытянулся во весь рост, старательно удерживая руки по бокам и запрещая себе прикрываться.  
      Перед собой надо быть честным.  
      Эрик смотрел на себя бесстрастно и оценивающе. Пожалуй, если бы не лицо, его можно было бы счесть нормальным мужчиной. Высокий, мускулистый, но не пухлый, широкие плечи, узкие талия и бедра, длинные стройные ноги. Наверное, его фигуру можно назвать даже красивой — если верить трактатам по медицине и художественным романам. Да и по мужской части природа его не обделила. А золотые глаза альфы ещё прибавили бы веса у дам.  
      Если бы не его лицо.  
      Самое ужасное, что если взять небольшое зеркало и приложить к лицу так, чтобы оно закрывало левую его часть и отражало правую, в большом зеркале из двух половинок собиралось вполне обыкновенное лицо с прямым ровным носом, резко очерченными губами, гладким высоким лбом… Возможно, кое-кто счёл бы его приятным. Но действительность не была столь приятна.  
      Эрик вглядывался в переплетение неровностей, что заменяло ему левую сторону лица, заставлял себя смотреть — и не мог не сравнивать себя с красавчиком-виконтом.  
      Конечно, куда подземной твари тягаться с молодым аристократом…  
      Со стоном он поднял покрывало и снова занавесил зеркало.  
      Можно бороться с целым миром, можно даже попытаться победить. Но нельзя бороться с собой.  
      Вытянувшись на кровати, Эрик прикрыл глаза, и сразу же под веками возникла картинка: Кристина смотрела на него, смотрела без отвращения, и в её глазах читалось нечто странное. Сомнение, колебание… интерес.  
      Тело вновь зажило своей жизнью, но теперь руки потянулись вниз, туда, где при одном только воспоминании о влажных карих глазах разливалось вожделение.  
      Пальцы легко порхали по вздыбленному стволу, лаская его, пробегались по всей длине до основания и возвращаясь к обнажившейся головке.  
      Эрик давно уже не избегал этого считавшегося постыдным занятия — после того, как прочёл однажды статью, где увешанный регалиями профессор писал, что длительное воздержание для мужчины гораздо губительнее, нежели этот, столь малозначимый, грех. Вроде бы статью потом осудили, а профессора предали анафеме, но Эрик запомнил, и всякий раз, когда накатывало нестерпимое желание, говорил себе, что это — такая же забота о своем теле, как и обычные физические упражнения. И если его лицо внушает ужас и отвращение, то пусть хотя бы всё остальное будет нормальным.  
      Во рту пересохло, видимо оттого, что дышал с открытым ртом, перед глазами плыли картинки, которые услужливо подсовывало воображение: Кристина, лежащая под ним и покорно принимающая в себя, её обнажённое тело, молочно-белое и гладкое, нежная кожа… Эрик часто задышал и быстрее заработал рукой. Другая рука бессознательно комкала, скручивала простыню. По телу разбегались пульсирующие искры, казалось, что всё его естество сосредоточилось между ног, где рождалось нечто огромное, жаждущее выхода. И в последний миг, когда волна наслаждения чуть отступила, чтобы накрыть его с головой, Эрик увидел перед собой совсем другое лицо, не Кристину. Медные, почти уходящие в красное глаза заглянули в самую душу, хотя в жизни они никогда не стояли так близко, чтобы разглядеть друг друга. Ноздрей коснулся знакомый пряный запах.  
      Внутри что-то глухо застонало смутным неприятием происходящего, закричало, корчась в размытых водах ненависти. Но эти вопли потонули в мареве экстаза — дикого, ликующего, беснующегося пляской сладких судорог и настоящего крика.  
      Обессиленный, Эрик откинулся на подушки, смутно удивляясь, что простыня под ним кажется слишком влажной, но это сейчас волновало его меньше всего. Разум Эрика категорически отказывался признавать тот безумный факт, что он только что излил семя, видя перед собой лицо виконта де Шаньи.  
  


* * * * *

       Перед глазами всё расплывалось, лишь выделяя тёмным зоны поражения. Рауль перекатился, избегая встречи со шпагой, и вскочил на ноги. Призрак был силён, очень силён. Но ему недоставало выучки и опыта. И Рауль перешёл в наступление. Выбив клинок из рук Призрака, он замахнулся…  
      Горячую голову остудил отчаянный возглас Кристины, и картинка вновь обрела чёткость. Рауль обнаружил себя возвышающимся над поверженным противником и упирающим лезвие шпаги ему в грудь. Если бы его спросили сейчас, почему ему недостаточно победы, почему ему так нужно уничтожить Призрака, — он бы не смог ответить.  
      Внезапно навалилось всё и сразу: холод пробирающегося под тонкую рубашку ветра, боль в раненом плече, плачущая где-то позади Кристина и дикая звериная ярость в устремлённых на него золотых глазах.  
      Отшвырнув подальше шпагу Призрака, Рауль вернул собственное оружие в ножны и забрался на лошадь, тихо проклиная про себя блажь невесты, отчего-то решившей тайно навестить могилу отца.  
      Это всё было так некстати, особенно в свете того, что им с Кристиной следовало бы искать омегу, а не объявлять войну безумцу, мечтающему их разлучить. Нахлёстывая лошадь, Рауль никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что это далеко не конец, и Призрак ещё найдёт способ отплатить за своё унижение.  
      Но почему сам Рауль, всегда считавший себя вполне уравновешенным человеком, вдруг воспылал первобытной яростью?  
      И отчего-то казалось, что ответ на этот вопрос его совсем не обрадует.  
      Потому что он догадывается, каков может быть ответ.  
  


* * * * *

       Музыка исподволь вплывала в уши, задевая самые сокровенные струны.  
      Кристина была уверена, что каждая нота была написана специально для неё, с мыслями лишь о ней, — и её пугала звучащая в них страсть.  
      Босые ноги холодил дощатый пол сцены, сверху, из ложи, ободряюще улыбался Рауль, а она застыла соляным столбом, услышав звуки знакомого голоса. Кристине не было нужды оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто сейчас вышел из-за кулис.  
      Её собственный Дон Жуан.  
      Её страх, её страсть, её слабость.  
      Тот, влечение к которому она скрывала даже от себя.  
      Кристина глубоко вздохнула и встала, как было положено по сюжету. Она медлила обернуться, но это всё же пришлось сделать — и на неё тут же обрушился переполненный вожделением взгляд. Она таяла под ним, как свечка, она ощущала себя Аминтой, попавшей в сети коварного соблазнителя.  
      Она забыла всех и вся, даже Рауля.  
      Девушка впервые почувствовала себя женщиной, осознала свою власть над мужчиной. Каждое прикосновение Призрака отпечатывалось на коже, как магическая печать, скрепляющая их странный союз. Его голос будил в Кристине смутные желания, которым не было сил противиться. И потому она смело отвечала на каждый жест, каждое слово…  
      Если бы Призрак… Дон Жуан захотел, она стала бы его прямо на сцене, под перекрестьем любопытных взглядов.  
      Если бы он захотел, она бы по своей воле ушла за ним во тьму.  
      Но потом наваждение сгинуло, и перед Кристиной опять возник не образ, но человек.  
      Их с Раулем враг.  
      Убийца.  
      Который признавался ей в любви и смотрел так, словно готов преподнести ей в качестве подарка собственное окровавленное сердце.  
      Или отправить в ад пару сотен живых душ.  
      Равновесие было нарушено, и Кристина, безмолвно взывая к богу, падала в бездну.  
      Она слишком хотела сказать «да».  
      И лишь поэтому ответила «нет».  
  


* * * * *

       — Доктор, он будет жить?  
      Вопрос прозвучал как мольба, как воззвание к тому, в чьих руках сейчас сосредоточена сама судьба.  
      Карлотта сидела на краю кровати, где лежал навзничь Убальдо, и жадно ловила каждый его вдох.  
      Дышит — значит, живой.  
      Пожилой врач сунул в карман трубочку стетоскопа и извлёк из своего чемоданчика какие-то порошки.  
      — Лёгкие немного повредило дымом, и горло сильно пережали, но в целом… успокойтесь, мадам, ничего серьёзного не произошло.  
      Лишь оцепенение и ступор, в которые она впала, обнаружив Убальдо лежащим за кулисами с верёвкой на шее, не позволили Карлотте вцепиться в остатки седых волос, что курчавились на макушке врача. Как он может быть столь бессердечен? Ничего серьёзного… А если бы Убальдо задохнулся?  
      — Спасибо вам, — прошептала вместо этого она.  
      — Я оставляю вам лекарства: одно дадите через час, второе — завтра утром. Если будут осложнения, посылайте за мной. Я весь день буду дома.  
      Карлотта кивнула и, едва дождавшись, пока доктор покинет спальню, легла рядом с Убальдо. Она ласково гладила его по лицу и не могла себе представить, каково это было бы — жить без него? Без его молчаливой поддержки, без его бесконечного терпения и уверенного спокойствия. Без веры в её талант.  
      Отчего-то вдруг вспомнилось, как Убальдо заслонил её собой на маскараде…  
      Карлотта тихо всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом в подушку, давя рыдание.  
      — Не оставляй меня. Прошу, никогда не оставляй, — почти беззвучно попросила она. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы поедем к самому знаменитому светилу медицины и вылечим тебя. Только не бросай меня, я ведь не справлюсь одна…  
      — Справишься, — послышался тихий шёпот, больше похожий на дуновение ветра.  
      Карлотта приподнялась и увидела, что Убальдо очнулся. И смотрит на неё с такой пронзительной нежностью, что ей снова захотелось расплакаться.  
      — Не оставляй меня одну, — снова попросила она. — Я ведь люблю тебя, дурачок.  
      Убальдо слабо улыбнулся — и закашлялся.  
      Карлотта сразу же засуетилась, кликая прислугу и нежно, но настойчиво заставляя Убальдо принять лекарство.  
      А потом они всю ночь лежали, обнявшись. Ни один из них не спал.  
      — Куда поедем? — спросил Убальдо, целуя её в висок — будто само собой подразумевалось, что в Париже они не останутся.  
      Карлотта пожала плечами, хоть этого и не было видно в темноте.  
      — Может, в Америку? Я слышала, что в Нью-Йорке есть прекрасные театры.  
      В спальне воцарилась недолгая тишина.  
      — Согласен.  
      И тишина вновь стала мягкой и уютной.  
      Как когда-то.

* * * * *

       Ришар Фирмен разглядывал потрескивающие в камине дрова сквозь бокал с коньяком, словно пытался угадать в изломанных линиях собственное будущее. А оно было не самым радужным.  
      Театр сгорел, и расходы на его восстановление — да что там, на одну лишь консервацию разрушенного здания, — должны были полностью сожрать весь доход от завода по переработке металла.  
      — Не хандри, — сказал возникший на пороге кабинета Жиль. — Нечего жалеть о случившемся. Мы с тобой живы — и это главное.  
      — Но мы разорены, — слабым голосом возразил Ришар. — Прости меня.  
      — За что? — удивился Жиль, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло и небрежно плеская себе коньяку на донышко бокала.  
      — Ты отговаривал меня, а я воспользовался своим положением и всё-таки ввязался в эту авантюру.  
      Жиль откинулся на спинку и рассмеялся — звонким, молодым смехом, от которого у Ришара по спине побежали мурашки. Как в старые добрые времена.  
      — Не волнуйся, дорогой, я позаботился о нас, вложив часть денег в хорошие акции. Так что на данный момент у нас в активе, — Жиль выдержал короткую паузу, — около двух миллионов франков. Мы по-прежнему богаты.  
      Брови Ришара взлетели на лоб.  
      — Ты что, предвидел всё это?  
      — Конечно нет, — снова засмеялся Жиль. — Просто я давно тебя знаю и решил подстраховаться. Ты же всегда умудряешься найти заведомо провальный проект. Вспомни ту аферу с Суэцким каналом.  
      Ришар подхватил смех, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.  
      — Всё-таки мы с тобой — идеальная пара, — сказал он.  
      И они чокнулись бокалами.  
  


* * * * *

       Тряска просто убивала её.  
      Мег Жири откинулась на жёсткие подушки, пытаясь расположиться поудобнее, но потерпела неудачу.  
      — Иди ко мне, — неуверенно предложил Робер, протягивая к ней руку.  
      Мег поколебалась — и придвинулась к нему, положив голову на подставленное плечо.  
      — Только не думай, что я тебя простила, — предупредила она.  
      — Не буду, — пообещал Робер.  
      Два месяца, прошедшие с памятного вечера на маскараде, пролетели как в тумане. За это время к Мег успел наведаться Тома, который то предлагал ей кучу денег, то угрожал расправой. Но она сидела и лишь безучастно смотрела на него. Так ничего и не добившись, Тома попросту сбежал.  
      Оставив Мег наедине с невесёлыми мыслями.  
      Сперва она отчаянно хотела вытравить плод, но испугалась боли. Позже пришло понимание, что беременность не удастся скрывать целую вечность, и рано или поздно мать обо всём узнает.  
      И тогда начнётся настоящий ад.  
      Мег даже думала покончить с собой: сначала стоя на крыше Опера Популер, куда она выскочила, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха — в душных коридорах, а особенно в гримёрной, с которой были связаны воспоминания о Робере, ей становилось дурно; потом во время пожара, когда она колебалась, стоя перед стеной пламени.  
      И тогда Робер, которого она ни разу не видела за все два месяца, как по волшебству оказался рядом и оттащил её.  
      — Не смей, — шипел он, судорожно стискивая её руку.  
      — Не смей мне указывать, — так же прошипела Мег, выдирая запястье.  
      — Магали, я люблю тебя, как ты не понимаешь? Этот ребёнок… да, признаю, я был слаб. Я должен был отказать Тома. Но это не отменяет того, что между нами было. И сейчас есть. Магали, я не прошу тебя остаться со мной. Но ты не справишься одна, поверь. Я предлагаю тебе простую сделку: ты уезжаешь в наше поместье, рожаешь ребёнка — и потом, если захочешь, можешь забыть обо всём. У тебя будут деньги, дом… я говорил тебе. Только не делай глупостей.  
      — Я не продаюсь! — рявкнула Мег.  
      Она безумно хотела уйти — но сперва залепить этому негодяю хорошую оплеуху. Что она и сделала.  
      Робер не стал защищаться, он даже не качнулся, принимая удар как должное.  
      — Злись, сколько захочешь, можешь избить меня, только прошу, подумай над моим предложением. Ненавидь меня, в конце концов! — почти выкрикнул он.  
      — Я тебя не ненавижу, — пустым голосом сказала Мег, и это было правдой.  
      Она всё ещё любила Робера, несмотря на всю горечь обмана.  
      — Тогда… просто подумай. — Робер вдруг опустился на колени и вновь поймал её руку. — Я знаю, что у твоей матери есть квартира, я приду туда через три дня, и ты скажешь о своём решении. И знай — я приму любое.  
      Они стояли посреди пожара, вокруг были крики, беготня и бестолковая суета, но Мег казалось, что это всё так далеко…  
      И через три дня она согласилась.  
      Не потому, что ей нужны были их деньги или что мать убьет её, когда всё раскроется.  
      Просто её собственное сердце предало её, сказав, что даже такая, построенная на лжи, любовь честнее одиночества, на которое она себя обрекает.  
      И Мег была с ним абсолютно согласна.  
      Несколько месяцев спустя мадам Жири, выплакавшая все слёзы над скупой запиской дочери, в которой та обещала всё объяснить по приезду, получила приглашение на свадьбу Магали Жири и вдовствующих баронов Тома и Робера Кастелло-Барбезак.


	5. Chapter 5

      Упрямый солнечный луч, долго тыкавшийся в плотные занавеси, сумел пробраться внутрь — и разбудил одного из спящих на кровати людей.  
      Мужчина поморщился, приоткрыл один глаз и повернулся на другой бок, надеясь продолжить прерванный сон, — и оказался лицом к лицу со своей молодой женой. Та спала, трогательно положив ладони под щёку, и в полумраке комнаты казалась ангелом, сошедшим с полотен Рафаэля. Чуть дальше лежал на спине его муж: сбросив на сторону одеяло и привольно раскинув руки и ноги.  
      Это зрелище заставило мужчину вспомнить о прошедшей ночи, и он почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась волна жара.  
      Они едва сумели дождаться окончания праздничного ужина. Им не нужна была вся эта внешняя мишура, чтобы знать, что отныне всё будет по-другому.  
      Поднявшись наверх, в полумрак спальни, где он сразу почувствовал себя спокойнее, они торопливо разделись — не стесняясь друг друга, как не стесняется человек себя самого, — и легли на приготовленную для молодоженов кровать.  
      Первые несмелые ещё ласки, нежные поцелуи очень скоро обрели тяжесть, присущую страсти.  
      Мужчина смотрел, как его муж и жена сплетаются в объятиях, как она раскрывается — такая манящая, близкая и одновременно далёкая, как звезда, и в нем бушевал огонь, пугая силой и завораживая. Она повернула голову, протянула руку, приглашая его присоединиться, разделить с ними эту первую близость, а он не мог отвести взгляд от накрывшего её молодого, мускулистого и упругого юношеского тела. Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло, когда юноша приподнялся, выскальзывая из разгорячённой женщины, и коснулся его.  
      Влажные, чуть дрожащие, припухшие от поцелуев губы поймали его вздох, выпили его без остатка, будто стремясь насытиться на всю жизнь. Мужчина помнил их совсем другими — надменными, кривившимися в высокомерной усмешке, недобрыми… а теперь они принадлежали ему, такие жадные и торопливые.  
      Под тягучими медленными ласками его тело окутало хмарью и ленивой истомой. Раскинувшись на сбившихся простынях, он позволял делать с собой всё то, что прежде и не представлял себе, никогда не примерял на себя.  
      Когда юноша перевернул его на живот, как безвольную куклу, мужчину вдруг скрутило агонией страха, причудливо смешанного с каким-то первобытным желанием, накрыло странным ощущением пустоты… Подрагивающие руки огладили спину, успокаивая и расслабляя, задержались на ягодицах, очерчивая круги большими пальцами, затем судорожно сжались. Женщина, будто забирая его страх, приникла к его губам — и одновременно он почувствовал, как всё те же дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы проникли в его запретное отверстие.  
      Было немного непривычно, но совсем не больно, и кожу защекотали тонкие струйки сочащейся из отверстия влаги. Он поймал себя на том, что жаждет принять в себя юношу, что это будет правильно. В паху пульсировало, он невольно приподнял бёдра, будто приглашая. Пальцы выскользнули из него.  
      Небольшое давление — и мужчина задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений. Навалилась дикая слабость, разум помутился; с каждым входящим в него миллиметром что-то в теле конвульсивно сжималось, сворачивалось спиралью в животе и вырывалось короткими резкими выдохами.  
      Он прогнулся, подчиняясь чужому ритму, вбирая в себя чужой орган, но не выдержал долго этой истязающей размеренности и резко качнулся назад, и ещё раз, ускоряя движение…  
      Его касались нежные женские руки, лаская, обнимая, и это было почти больно, и сердце готово было выскочить из груди.  
      А потом откуда-то поднялось огромное неведомое чувство, ударило под рёбра, прервало дыхание на вдохе, отразилось спазмом внизу живота, где разбухало, давило, распирало изнутри. Юноша захрипел и навалился на него.  
      Мужчина умирал… Он растворялся в прижавшей его горячей тяжести плоти. В ушах неумолчно бухала кровь. Из самых потаённых уголков сознания вкрадчиво, исподволь нарастал гул пьянящего опустошения.  
      И когда тяжесть исчезла, ему показалось, что он лишился части себя самого, что перестал быть целым. Пустота стала сосущей, невыносимой…  
      А потом под ним оказалось податливое женское тело.  
      Послушные тёплые губы снова вобрали в себя его страх перед одиночеством. «Ты никогда больше не будешь один», уверяли они. И он верил. Он жадно впивался пальцами в хрупкие плечи, терзал острые соски, пытался — и никак не мог насытить свою жажду.  
      Только что он брал, принимал в себя чужую страсть. А теперь отдавал её с той же силой, всю, без остатка.  
      Всё его существо сосредоточилось в болезненно пульсирующей твёрдости члена, которым он, сгорая от нетерпения, вжимался между бёдер женщины. Не в силах терпеть, он толкнулся вперёд и услышал рваный всхлип, когда, наконец, вошёл в её лоно.  
      Она ждала его и мгновенно обволокла, обхватила, стиснула… Великое таинство зарождения жизни, когда слившиеся внутри него воедино «я» перетекают сквозь него в готовое принять их чрево. Он — связующее звено, проводник жизни, которая возникает от соединения плодородного семени, а она станет той, что вырастит этот плод.  
      Мгновенная ослепляющая вспышка боли, и он будто со стороны услышал свой крик, мешающийся с удовлетворённым стоном женщины, утонул в судорожных объятиях и рассыпался тысячью звёзд, отпечатавшихся под веками.  
      Последнее, что пронеслось в ставшей невыносимо тяжёлой голове и вырвалось из пересохших губ тихим шёпотом, было:  
      — Кристина.  
      И, кажется, кто-то сбоку откликнулся эхом:  
      — Кристина…  
  


* * * * *

       Вновь повернувшись на спину, Эрик заложил руки за голову, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами.  
      Он всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что произошло.  
      Что это произошло с ним.  
      Как так получилось, что он всю жизнь ошибался на свой счёт?  
      И эта ошибка едва не стоила жизни всем троим. Троим — это ему, Кристине и… будущему графу де Шаньи.  
      А ведь в тот момент смерть казалась такой желанной… И гневные слова Кристины хлестали его подобно плети старого цыгана, заставляя кровоточить застарелые раны. Она назвала его чудовищем — не за лицо, нет. За то, что он натворил, кем стал в своем отчаянии и безумии. Появление виконта он тогда воспринял как благословение свыше, как дар божий. Наконец-то появился тот, на ком без боязни можно сорвать свой гнев и иссушающее чувство вины.  
      Вот только виконт не выглядел напуганным или взбешённым. Казалось, он сам подставлялся под опутавшую его верёвку, под затянувшуюся на шее петлю. И когда Кристина, плача, смотрела на него, Эрик даже спиной почувствовал, что де Шаньи подаёт ей какой-то знак. И старался отогнать мысли о том, как отреагировало его тело, когда он впечатал виконта в решетку. Он не должен был этого испытывать, это было противоестественно.  
      А потом все мысли испарились — потому что Кристина сама подошла к нему и поцеловала.  
      Будто он был обыкновенным мужчиной, которого можно вот так запросто целовать. И ей не было противно.  
      Кристина смотрела на него и улыбалась, и эта улыбка рвала на части его бедное сердце. Эрик осознавал, что она любит другого и этим поцелуем покупает его свободу, но это было её подвигом вовсе не потому, что ей пришлось коснуться чудовища, а потому, что ей пришлось целовать нелюбимого.  
      Или нет?  
      Эрик отпустил их — и забился в свою нору, уже не надеясь зализать раны. Такие глубокие, такие болезненные. Он не хотел жить. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. И от крайнего шага его останавливало лишь их присутствие. Пусть они уйдут, пусть виконт по праву победителя забирает свой приз — и тогда Эрик в тишине и одиночестве прервет свою никчемную жизнь. Чтобы ему наконец-то стало всё равно.  
      Присутствие Кристины он ощутил сразу — будто его ударило. Она стояла около стены — бедная девочка, что ей пришлось вытерпеть… из-за него. Она подошла к нему и отдала злополучное кольцо — символ её помолвки с де Шаньи.  
      — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Эрик, уже ни на что не рассчитывая.  
      Кристина улыбнулась — и осталась стоять, будто ожидая чего-то.  
      — Ты не уходишь? — слабо удивился Эрик, и в груди безумным вихрем поднялась надежда.  
      Кристина покачала головой, не двигаясь с места.  
      — Тогда уходи! — он сорвался на крик.  
      — Как тебя зовут? — вдруг спросила она.  
      Эрик хрипло рассмеялся:  
      — А разве это имеет значение?  
      — Как тебя зовут? — повторила Кристина.  
      — Эрик, — глухо ответил он наконец.  
      — Ты пойдёшь со мной, Эрик?  
      Он помотал головой: ему показалось, что он не расслышал её слова. Или не так понял.  
      — Что?  
      Кристина взяла его за руку и потянула на себя, вынуждая встать. Они оказались совсем близко, слишком близко, и её запах, её кожа сводили с ума, но он сжал кулак так, что острые грани кольца впились в ладонь, и остался стоять неподвижно, страшась сам не понимая чего. Кристина запрокинула голову, заглянув ему в глаза:  
      — Эрик, ты хочешь стать нашим мужем?  
      Небо и земля несколько раз поменялись местами. Эрику показалось, что кто-то из них спятил. Возможно, оба.  
      — Ты смеёшься надо мной? — грозно рыкнул он, не спеша, однако, отнимать у Кристины свою руку. — Альфы не могут вступать в брак между собой, по вашим христианским законам это грех. И чтобы я… прекрати! — не выдержал он. — Я отпустил вас, почему вы продолжаете издеваться? Да, я сделал вам много зла, но зачем… так?  
      Слёзы, которые он так и не смог сегодня удержать, вновь заструились по его щекам.  
      Но Кристина только улыбнулась, точно и не слышала его рыка.  
      — Ты не альфа, — сказала она, — и никогда им не был. Погоди, — остановила она Эрика, уже открывшего рот, чтобы разразиться язвительной тирадой. — Я сама в этом мало что понимаю, но Рауль тебе всё объяснит. Так ты пойдёшь?  
      И Эрик вдруг осознал — со всей ясностью, — что это его последний шанс. Шанс видеть Кристину, слышать её голос — ещё хоть немного, несколько минут. Что откажись он — и всё кончится, совсем кончится, придавив его грузом горя. Поэтому он покорно кивнул и позволил вывести себя из пещеры, служившей ему убежищем.  
      Виконт поджидал их на причале, возле уже подготовленной лодки. При виде Эрика он вздохнул, будто предвидя сложный разговор.  
      Эрик остановился, не дойдя до него нескольких шагов, и невольно сжал ладонь Кристины. Её присутствие придавало сил. Он ждал, что скажет ему де Шаньи.  
      — Послушай… — начал тот и запнулся, явно подбирая слова. — Я знаю, что это прозвучит бредом, но у меня есть одно предположение. Понятия не имею, почему у тебя жёлтые глаза, но… Я думаю, ты — омега.  
      — Ты прав, это бред, — Эрик постарался выразить всё своё презрение.  
      Виконт вздохнул:  
      — Выслушай до конца. Возможно, я ошибаюсь. Но я постоянно чувствовал твоё присутствие, я точно знаю, что ты был рядом, когда я разговаривал в гримёрной с Кристиной, когда мы с ней были на крыше и когда я сидел у мадам Жири, — скороговоркой выпалил де Шаньи, точно опасался, что его перебьют. Но Эрик слушал очень внимательно. — У альф так не бывает. Мы не можем ощущать друг друга. И когда мы с тобой дрались на кладбище, я по-настоящему хотел тебя убить. Подозреваю, ты испытывал то же самое. — Эрик молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Виконт снова умолк и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
      — Это всё? — устало спросил Эрик, готовясь отпустить Кристину, чтобы они уже уплыли и перестали терзать его. — Вам пора. Поспешите, сюда уже идут, слышите?  
      Где-то в отдалении и в самом деле раздавался шум множества голосов. Его убежище перестало быть тайным.  
      — Да, это всё звучит не очень убедительно, но мы можем проверить мои слова прямо сейчас. — Глаза виконта возбуждённо блестели. — Если мы оба альфы, наша кровь, слившись, мгновенно почернеет и свернётся. Но если один из нас омега…  
      — Тогда кровь не поменяет цвет, — закончил за него Эрик. — Но я не понимаю, почему. Почему именно ты? И зачем тебе это? Я же тебя ненавижу.  
      Рауль выразительно пожал плечами:  
      — Ну и что? Я тоже тебя ненавижу, и это совершенно нормально, пока не проведён обряд. И потом… я видел вас с Кристиной на сцене — это не было игрой, то, что между вами происходило. Вас тянет друг к другу. И если мы сейчас уйдём, она, возможно, будет сожалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. А я слишком люблю её, чтобы не попробовать.  
      Эрик поколебался — и вытянул из-за пояса кинжал. Быстро, чтобы не передумать, он полоснул себе по ладони и передал кинжал виконту. Тот повторил процедуру. Помедлив, они протянули друг другу руки в гротескном подобии рукопожатия.  
      Их кровь, смешавшись, закапала на шершавые доски причала…  
      Да так и осталась там, отливая в свете многочисленных свечей багровым.  
      — Не почернела, — тихо проговорила Кристина.  
      — И не свернулась, — удивлённо заметил виконт.  
      Эрик пошатнулся и едва не упал, но рука де Шаньи продолжала его удерживать.  
      — Ты пойдёшь с нами? — в третий раз спросила Кристина. — Ты станешь нашим мужем?  
      Вместо ответа Эрик шагнул в лодку. Потрясение было слишком велико. А ещё он всерьёз опасался, что всё это — лишь безумный сон, который только и мог привидеться сошедшему с ума от одиночества чудовищу.  
  


* * * * *

       Кристина была восхитительна в свадебном платье.  
      Жаль, что кроме них, свидетелей и священника никто этого не видел. Обряд был скромным.  
      — Обнажите запястья, — торжественно произнёс святой отец.  
      Эрик расстегнул запонки и закатал рукава рубашки. Ему, в отличие от уже помолвленных Рауля — чёрт, ему до сих пор непривычно было называть так бывшего соперника, — и Кристины, нужно было открыть оба запястья.  
      Они в молчании встали вокруг чаши алтаря и вытянули над ней руки. Узкий клинок с рукоятью в форме креста нежно, почти невесомо прошёлся по обоим запястьям Эрика, по левому — Рауля и правому — Кристины. Они соединили порезы, и кровь полилась в чашу.  
      Обряд начался.  
      — Вы пришли сюда добровольно и желаете заключить супружеский союз? — спросил священник, внимательно следя за тем, как кровь растекается по дну чаши.  
      — Да, — одновременно ответили ему Рауль и Кристина.  
      — Да, — с опозданием произнёс Эрик, и все головы повернулись к нему, рождая в груди знакомый страх и желание прикрыть лицо. Но он сдержался, чтобы не нарушить ритуал.  
      — Готовы ли вы любить и уважать друг друга всю жизнь? — задал священник второй вопрос.  
      — Да, — на сей раз они ответили одновременно.  
      Хотя Эрик и не представлял себе, как он может полюбить виконта… Рауля, при одном взгляде на которого его начинало колотить от ненависти.  
      — Готовы ли вы с любовью принять от Бога детей и воспитывать их согласно учению Христа и церкви?  
      Эрик вздрогнул и посмотрел на Кристину. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что у них могут быть дети. А если они окажутся похожи на него? Как он может обречь свою любимую на такие страдания? Как он может допустить, чтобы страдало невинное существо, которое они выпустят в мир? Эрику нестерпимо захотелось развернуться и сбежать. Лишь мысль о том, что — пусть таким странным, почти извращённым образом — он будет с Кристиной, заставила его остаться на месте.  
      — Да, — повторил он за остальными.  
      Они развели руки, и служки тут же зажали порезы специально подготовленными кусками белёного холста. Окровавленные тряпки сложили в ящичек и унесли. Священник, не отрываясь, смотрел в чашу, и Эрик тоже опустил взгляд.  
      Кровь, начавшая было темнеть на воздухе, смешавшись, внезапно посветлела — и налилась ярким алым цветом, лаково блестя в сиянии пробивающихся сквозь стрельчатые окна солнечных лучей.  
      Священник улыбнулся:  
      — Поздравляю. Богу угоден ваш союз. Скрепите клятвы поцелуем.  
      Кристина, не скрывая радости, повернулась к Эрику, и он третий раз в жизни ощутил прикосновение её нежных губ. Но сейчас всё было как-то не так. В ту ночь в его душе не было ничего, кроме безысходного отчаяния, а этот поцелуй наполняло волшебство. Тело Эрика невольно отозвалось на ласку, требуя, умоляя о продолжении…  
      Но Кристина отстранилась и с такой же радостью подставила губы Раулю. Эрик заскрипел зубами, глаза застлала мутная пелена…  
      — Эй, — позвал его кто-то.  
      Эрик очнулся и увидел виконта прямо перед собой.  
      — Теперь наша очередь, — сказал тот.  
      Конечно, Эрик знал, что это случится, что это часть обряда… но, честно говоря, он даже не верил, что обряд пройдёт успешно. Что его не выгонят прочь, поняв, наконец, свою ошибку. Но теперь это надо было сделать. Не желая проявлять инициативу, он зажмурился.  
      Поцелуй взорвался под закрытыми веками подобно тысячам фейерверков, будоража кровь и заставляя упасть в какую-то неведомую бездну.  
      — Вот и всё, — будто в отдалении сказал Кристина, и Эрик открыл глаза.  
      Это было странно.  
      Он ощущал их обоих как часть себя. Удивительным образом его любовь к Кристине распалась на две половинки, и теперь он всматривался в ставшее внезапно самым дорогим лицо, с которого на него смотрели смеющиеся медные глаза, в которых плескалось отражение такой же любви и нежности.  
      Он читал об этом в книгах, но никогда не примерял на себя. Ему казалось невозможным, что его полюбит хотя бы один человек. Что он полюбит кого-то, кроме Кристины. А теперь их было трое.  
      Как одно целое.  
      Наконец-то он понял смысл строки из древнего трактата.  
      «Я есмь Альфа и Омега, начало и конец; жаждущему дам даром от источника воды живой».  
  
  


FIN


End file.
